What Big Brothers Are For
by Olivia-Clearwater
Summary: Post New Moon.  Edward goes hunting with most of his family but has his two brothers stay behind to babysit. The two nights that Edward is gone, a horrible thunderstorm and equally bad dream torture Bella… Thankfully her big brothers come in handy. Cute
1. Jasper's turn

_Hey Thanks for reading my story... I was bored one day so I thought this would be a good cute little brother and sister bonding story. I apoligize for whaterever spelling mistakes and grammar mistakes, I spelt checked it and grammar checked it. But i could of missed something. Sorry! Also I apoligize if you like Jason Derulo, or the Song Airplanes. I had to get bella to think of edward some way. I do not hate either of these things. Hope you like it  
-Olivia_

**_Summary:_**_Post New Moon._  
_Edward goes hunting with most of his family but has his two brothers stay behind to babysit. The two nights that Edward is gone, a horrible thunderstorm and equally bad dream torture Bella… Thankfully her big brothers come in handy. Cute little brother and sister bonding story._

**_Disclamer: _**_I do not own any of the character or the setting that all goes to the wonderfull Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**Bella POV**

Edward was gone for the weekend. Hunting with most of his family. The two who stayed behind were my babysitters: Emmett and Jasper. Two nights, just two nights without Edward. I think I can survive until he gets back. I walk downstairs to see Charlie watching TV. "Hey Bells there's gunna be a big storm tonight" He said as I sat down. I gulped and looked at the screen. Sure enough there was going to be a big thunderstorm. Great maybe if Edward was here I would be okay but I am terrified of thunderstorms. I get up and cook dinner for Charlie. After I finish eating I go up to my room and do my homework for the weekend. I find Romeo and Juliet after I can't do anymore and start to read. I yawn as I turn another page. I look at the clock to see its eleven thirty, oops. I put down my book and turn off the lights and pretend my Edward is beside me. I whispered "goodnight" to whoever is outside watching me right now.

BANG I wake with a scream as my room lights up by the lighting outside. I sit straight up and huddle in my blankets. Tears start to roll down my cheeks. "Edward" I mumble into my blanket. BANG. I jump and cry out a little louder. A figure moves toward me from my window. "Bella" a familiar soothing voice says. "Jasper?" I feel a wave of calm assault my body but it doesn't help much. He walks over sits on my bed and hugs me. "It's okay it's only a storm" he whispers. "I'm sorry, I know its ridiculous but I'm terrified of them, sorry" I whispered. BANG I jump again. "It's okay Bella you don't have to apologize" He chuckled "Sorry" I said shaking still. I felt more calming waves and this time they helped. "Shh Bella, go to sleep. Next time you wake up if will be morning" he whispered as my eyelids fell closed.

**Jaspers POV**

I climbed into through Bella's window as the storm started. I don't think she'd mind if I didn't want to get soaked. Just a few minutes before, I heard her say goodnight. If it was for me, I'm not sure. I stood as far away from her, but the bloodlust wasn't too bad. BANG wow its bad out there. I start to feel waves of terror coming from Bella... BANG. Bella screamed and sat straight up. I could see the tears starting to form and when she whispered Edward they pooled over. "Bella" I whispered as to make sure she was okay. "Jasper?" Her little voice asked. I sent her waves of calm but they didn't seem to be working. So I do the stupidest thing ever, I walk over to her bed sit down and hug her. I kept repeating in my mind she needs help and I cannot kill her. She's shaking I realize. "It's okay it is just a storm" I whispered wondering if that was what was bothering her. "I'm sorry, I know its ridiculous but I'm terrified of them, sorry" She whispered. BANG she jumped again. So she's more scared of the storm then of the vampire beside her. "It's okay Bella you don't have to apologize" I chuckled. "Sorry" She said still shaking a little. I sent more calming waves and this time it affected her as her heart rate slowed and her eyelids drooped. "Shh Bella, go to sleep. Next time you wake up if will be morning" I whispered as her eyelids fell closed and I felt grateful she was okay and I didn't kill her.

* * *

_Hope you liked it. Chapter two is with Emmett and a little bit longer_

_-Olivia_


	2. Emmett's Turn

_Chapter two is up :)  
Emmett and Bella bonding and edward comes home_

_**I do not own any of the characters Stephenie Meyer does :)**_

**

* * *

****Bella POV**

I awoke not to the sound of thunder but to the sun shinning in from my window. I sat up groggily wondering if last night ever happened. I spotted a note at the end of my bed. Hope your okay, call if you need anything –Jasper. Huh I was touched. And it meant that last night was real. I smiled as I read the note again. Jasper and I were getting along; he actually hugged me last night. I took this as a good sign. I got up and walked to the bathroom. I had a relaxing shower for about 4 seconds until the hot water gave out. "Ugg" I complained as I finished cleaning my hair and getting out of the freezing cold water. I wrapped a towel around me to help stop the shivers. I looked in the mirror, great thing Edward was gone today he probably would run if he saw me. Thinking of Edwards's absence made me more depressed. "What a fabulous start to a day" I muttered angrily as I took the brush and tugged it through the mess. After I walked into my room and found that I needed to do laundry. I got changed and walked down the stairs but tripped on the last step and wacked my head off the ground. I groaned as I got up and poured a bowl of cereal for my breakfast. I took two bites before I couldn't eat anymore. "Mmm fabulous" I muttered. I have been saying that word a lot recently. I stumbled into the living room and turned on the television to see a sappy love movie. I couldn't watch this if Edward wasn't here. I groaned as I reminded myself that he WAS coming back, just tomorrow. I started flicking through channels until I found the perfect one, a gory horror film. This should be better. I got to the part when the person got a car engine through their head, then I fell asleep. I awoke to Charlie shaking me. "Huh, what time is it?" I asked in a sleepy voice. "It's almost 5" he answered. I froze with shock that I slept the whole day. "Are you feeling okay?" Charlie asked concern etching his face. "Ya, I think" I muttered "Sorry about dinner, I'll go make it now" I said getting up and wondering how a blanket got on me and the television was turned off. "Okay Bells, you would tell me if you felt off right?" he asked "Of course dad" I replied. I walked into the kitchen and took a couple of burgers out of the freezer. I popped them in the pan on the stove and waited for them to cook. I almost kicked myself, how could I sleep all day? Oh ya because I'm unbelievably bored and lonely. I sighed as I took the burgers on and put them on a plate for Charlie. I made a small salad to go with it. I got food for myself realising I haven't eaten a lot today. I forced down half my burger and most of my salad. After Charlie finished I got up and washed the dishes. Then I trudged upstairs only tripping once on that damn last step. I got to my room and flopped down bored. I got up and turned my radio on. I groaned as it was one of the new crappy songs for Rason Dalulo? At least it wasn't that shooting stars with airplanes song. I really didn't care for the new stuff, I prefer older things. I sighed as my thoughts drifted back to Edward again. My mind started going into dangerous territory as I though about the time he left. I shook my head to try to clean it. "He's coming back, he has to!" I cried softly. For all I know he could be living somewhere far away with his family. I haven't seen any of my babysitters today. That thought made me shake with fear. I laid down in bed and cried. I pulled the covers around me to stop my shaking but it wasn't from the cold. I slowly drifted to sleep.

**Emmett POV**

I figured Bella would be okay if I didn't show up till night to check on her. But as I sit outside her window, her softly crying. I think not. She turned on her music but I don't see why that would make her cry. She shook her head back and forth. "He's coming back, he has to!" she cried softly. I froze in shock. She thought that we had left again. Her tiny little frame shaking from her cries. I was about to go in her room when her breathing deepened and I noticed she was asleep. I crawled into the window anyways. I sat in the rocking chair and wondered how we could of done this to her. I herd Charlie's footsteps coming up the stairs so I hid in her closet. He opened the door a crack and peaked in. "Goodnight Bells" he whispered. Then left and a few seconds later he was fast asleep. I sat back in the rocking chair and waited for morning. Bella started tossing and turning mumbling words that I couldn't quite understand but she was crying. I crept closer and heard the words, Edward, no, and leaving. I sighed poor Bella. That's when she starting talking louder and I jumped when she scream "NO!" and sat up fully awake. She started crying and she turned when she saw me. I hugged her. "Shh" I whispered in her ear "He's coming back". "I know" she mumbled. "I think my brain just wants to see me suffer sometimes and quietly laugh at me" She said scowling. I chuckled a bit. "I don't see how I even fell asleep I slept all day!" she sighed. "Are you tired?" I asked. "No" she groaned. I sat across from her "Let's play 50 questions!" I said excited. "50? How about as many until I get tired?" she asked looking at me strange. "Okay me first!" I said and started to think of a question. "Favourite colour?" I asked "Brown or gold" she said and smiled. "You?" she asked "clear". She laughed. "Favourite Cullen?" I asked already knowing her answer "Edward" she ducked her head down. "Yours?" she asked knowing my answer "OMG totally Edward he's such a babe and all" I said in my best gay voice. It worked she laughed. "Rosalie" she answered for me. I smiled and nodded. We played this for a while saying every thing for favourite toe and ear to favourite sport and dog. But eventually she yawned. "Looks like someone is tired" I said happily seeing as she was happy. "I still don't know how!" She exclaimed quietly. "You're human" I said laughing. "I know" She grumbled unhappily. I laughed at the face she made. "Go to sleep little human" I whispered. "I swear Emmett if you keep calling me human I'm going to hit you" She grumbled laying down. I got off the bed for her. "Don't do that or Edward would hurt me for hurting you" I said quickly. A sly smile came over her face "Hmm really" she whispered. "Just go to sleep" I said quietly as I pushed her head down on her pillow. She laughed. "Thanks Emmett" she whispered and I knew it was for tonight. "No problem, what are big brothers for?" I said moving towards the window. She chuckled "Tell Jasper thanks for me too" She yawns again. "Night human" I said as I ducked out of the window before she could find something to throw at me.

**Bella POV**

We were in our meadow and Edward was telling me that it was over and he never loved me it was only a distraction. "No Edward, please!" I cried out. He laughed "You are an ugly human why would I ever love you?" He chuckled darkly. "Don't leave please, I'll die" I begged. "I don't care go ahead and die." And with that he walked away "NO!" he screamed. And suddenly I was in my room and came to a realization it was a dream.

I turned and saw Emmett. He came over and hugged me comforting. "Shh" he whispered in my ear. "He's coming back". "I know" I mumbled. "I think my brain just wants to see me suffer sometimes and quietly laugh at me" I said scowling. He chuckled a bit "I don't see how I even fell asleep I slept all day!" I sighed. "Are you tired?" he asked. "No" I groaned. He sat across from me. "Let's play 50 questions!" He said excited. "50? How about as many until I get tired?" I said looking at him strange. "Okay me first!" He said and started to think of a question, it was probably very generic. "Favourite colour?" he asked. Yup generic. "Brown or gold" I said and smiled remembering Edward asking me the same question. "You?" I asked knowing his response would be amusing. "Clear" I laughed. "Favourite Cullen?" he asked probably already knowing my answer. "Edward" I ducked my head down. "Yours?" I asked knowing his answer. "OMG totally Edward he's such a babe and all" He said in a gay voice. I laughed not excepting that. "Rosalie" I answered for him. He smiled and nodded. We played this for a while saying every thing from favourite toe and ear to favourite sport and dog. But I eventually yawned. "Looks like someone is tired" He said happily. "I still don't know how!" I exclaimed quietly. "You're human" He said laughing. "I know" I grumbled unhappily. Not soon enough I would become like him. He laughed at the face I made. "Go to sleep little human" he whispered. "I swear Emmett if you keep calling me human I'm going to hit you" I grumbled lying down. He got off the bed for me. "Don't do that or Edward would hurt me for hurting you" he said quickly and his face showed me this was true. I couldn't help the smile that overcame my face as I thought about this. "Hmm really" I whispered. "Just go to sleep" he said quietly as he pushed my head down on my pillow. I laughed. "Thanks Emmett" I whispered and he knew it was for being with me tonight. "No problem, what are big brothers for?" He said moving towards my window. I chuckled "Tell Jasper thanks for me too" I yawned again. "Night human" He said as he ducked out of the window before I could throw anything at him.

**Edward POV**

Alice kept her mind blocked the whole weekend and it started to get me worried. Was it about Bella? Was it bad news? I was anxious to see Bella soon. I was sitting in the car with Alice and Rosalie. We were already speeding but I wished we could go faster. I needed to make sure my love was alright. "She's fine Edward calm down" Alice said from the front seat. "Ya Edward it looks like your about to jump out of the car at any second" Rosalie grumbled. I growled at her. "I would tell you Edward if things were extremely bad" Alice sighed. "Extremely bad? What happened Alice?" I demanded. "Nothing" she said too fast. She sighed and pulled over to the side of the road. "Go home first, put clean clothes on. Don't freak her out." She said as I was getting out. "And you should thank Emmett and Jasper" She drove off. I stood there for 3 seconds thinking about what she meant, and then I took off running home. She was right I did have to change. I got there in a couple minutes. I ran straight up to my room and got changed. I was about to run out of the house when I heard both of my brothers thoughts. It stopped me dead in my tracks. Bella was scared of thunderstorms? Of course she was. She had a dream about me leaving? My poor Bella, I will never forgive myself for doing that to her. I ran into the living room where both of my brothers were standing. I hugged them both. "Thank you" I let my voice give away my emotions. They both smiled at me. Then I ran out the door and to my love's house.

**Bella POV**

I woke in the middle of the night to familiar cold arms wrapping themselves around my waist. I turned into him "Edward" I let the words roll off my tongue. He smiled against my cheek. "Bella" he sighed. "I love you" I whispered. "I love you too" He kissed my cheek. "I'm glad your back" I mumbled hugging him closer "I missed you". "I see your weekend hasn't been boring" He whispered. I stiffened "How?" I asked. "My brothers" he said kissing me again and I relaxed. "I am very grateful for my brothers right now" He sighed "I am sorry that I wasn't here when you needed me" He kissed me again. "No problem, that's what big brothers are for" I smiled and snuggled closer to him.

* * *

_Hope you liked it. please leave a comment._

_Thanks for reading  
-Olivia_


End file.
